1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake clamp, and more particularly to a compact and stable hydraulic brake clamp for bikes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hydraulic brake clamp used for bicycle brake system known to application includes one clamp which is composed of two parts, two pistons installed into the two parts of the clamp respectively from outside of the parts. Under this arrangement, the structure of the clamp is unstable for a long term use because there are a lot of gaps between each members of the conventional hydraulic brake clamp. These gaps become larger and larger after the long term use so that the pistons cannot stably work in the clamp, even the pistons might drop out from the clamp. Moreover, the hydraulic oils might leak from these gaps of the clamp so that the piston would not work efficiently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional art.